


SIGH...

by zanedoesnotwrite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A paragraph of suggestive hints, Daydreaming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, nothing too dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanedoesnotwrite/pseuds/zanedoesnotwrite
Summary: Ford was reading a book, you were drawing, at least that's how it seemed on the outside!YOU are a slave to Ford's hands.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Reader, Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	SIGH...

Sigh…

Ford had his back on the sofa, lying down flat with one hand acted as a pillow for his head on top of the sofa’s armrest while the other held a book for him to read nearly directly above his face.

You sighed deeply. Watching Ford from a table across the room, you took in the gorgeous sight of him, completely ignoring the doodles you were making on your iPad. He looked content, happy with whatever he was reading. Your focus slowly went from his grey hair to his cracked glasses that he never got around to fix for some reason, to his red nose and stubbled cheeks, imagining how rough those cheeks would feel under your lips. You then moved your focus down until it reached his hand, the one holding the book near his face, gosh… His hands, big and one finger too many on each.

Oh boy… your crossed right-on-left legs moved to be left-on-right on the chair you were sitting on.

Your mind started to imagine what those hands would feel like on your body, you know, like you always did whenever you had nothing better to do! But the imaginations never went too wild most of the times, you would only think about them on each side of your head with his thumb rubbing in circles on your cheek, holding your head to face him so you could both stare at each other, maybe one of them patting your hair gently, or both grabbing your upper arms to manhandle you, or just lying flat on your torso, running it up and down to warm you up. You blushed at the last one specifically.

How good would it feel? To have his hands holding your sides like a chicken sandwich, making you feel so small.

You smiled stupidly at that mental image, covering the bottom part of your face slightly with the back of your hand, hiding the uncontrollable grin on your lips.

As you were busy shifting in your seat, your thoughts decided to go a little wild and slide the more innocent pictures aside to show Ford’s hands grabbing and pushing your torso to bend you down from your back, fingers spreading widely on each sides, his right hand going up to wrap around your neck and pulling your head upwards, while the other stills on the small of your back-

A loud, deep sigh came from the subject you were staring at, interrupting your nasty daydreaming. You froze. Ford shifted his leg from both straight on the sofa to his left knee bent and leant towards the sofa’s backrest, trying to put himself into a slightly new and more comfortable position. His eyes met yours and you both exchanged a shy smile. Another sigh quietly came out of his nose and he continued his reading.

You shook your head, trying to focus on your own little doodles.

Though not even a minute later, your eyes just had to go back to him, only this time they stopped at his chest. Those wide, _nuzzleable_ chest. Oh man, now your brain started to imagine your own smaller hands sliding slowly on the red sweater from his stomach up to his chest. You would _kill_ to lie chest-to-chest on top of him, to inhale his scent and taking in his warmth. Oh, to have one of those six-fingered hands on your back too as he keeps reading his book, you turn your head from side to side to rub your whole face on his comfortably clothed chest and bury your nose in it.

You shivered at those thoughts, this time bringing your hands up to your ears to feel how hot it became, sliding said hands down again to your cheeks to cover your whole face and let out an airy groan.

How can this old man made you feel so hot just by…lying there… and read a book?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ford wasn’t even focusing on the book he was holding right in front of his face. His eyes still on an open page, but when he first noticed your stares at him, his own mind started to wonder about what you were thinking.

Ford noticed how you weren’t sitting calmly for someone who was ‘focusing’ on their drawing, nor were your head facing anywhere near the little tablet on the table, he noticed how you moved your hand up to your face to cover whatever expression you couldn’t control.

When he sighed deeply and shifted, trying to put the thoughts away in case he was just imagining things, his eyes left the book just to meet yours, he noticed how obviously red you were and how your fluid movement, or more of a squirming, suddenly became stiff as if you were caught doing things you shouldn’t do. Ford’s realisation quickly made him felt warm in the face and he automatically gave you a shy smile. You smiled back with a little inaudible giggle under your breath as his eyes went back to ‘focus’ on his book.

Sigh…

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s note:  
> Hello! This is my first ever attempt at writing, not only at a fanfiction, but writing in general. So please go easy on me if there is any grammar error or misspelling. I also hope that this is easy to read and easy to the eyes. I have read many fanfictions and now I couldn’t help but to make one of my own. I tried my best by taking inspirations from many different fanfictions. I probably will not write any more, but who knows! I made this account only to post this nasty hand fetish and wide chest appreciation essay, I am excited to see my fanfic up when I search for Ford Pines x Reader later! 
> 
> This fanfiction is inspired by these doodles:  
> https://twitter.com/Dzlian/status/1324322557898616832  
> Since there is a Stanley version beside it, I mmmmight write another one for him too.


End file.
